Time to Go Home
by virtualhome
Summary: Ada orang lain di rumahnya. [ wanna one, wannaone ; ongniel; bottom!daniel ; mention of kwon hyunbin ]


**_unedited._**

 ** _trigger warning:_** _suicidal thoughts_

* * *

 ** _Time to Go Home_**

 _The thing is_ , hal ini bahkan bukan masalah terbesar di dunia. Di luar sana masih banyak yang harus dikhawatirkan, di luar sana masih banyak yang berjuang lebih keras hanya demi bertahan hidup.

Jadi di sinilah, Seongwu. Menyandarkan sikutnya ke susuran balkon apartemennya, menatap pemandangan gedung pencakar langit yang mengkhiasi kota. Lampunya tidak menyilaukan, namun kepalanya terasa sakit, ia ingin kembali ke ranjang.

Namun Seongwu jadi ingat bahwa ranjangnya jadi mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih.

 _Oh_.

Atau boleh dikatakan mantan kekasih.

" _Fuck._ " Gumam Seongwu tidak pada siapa pun, ia memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut kencang. Puntung rokok di antara jemarinya masih terimpit rapat, lalu ia hisap dalam-dalam rokok tersebut sebelum kemudian membuangnya bebas untuk terjun ke tanah jalan raya.

 _Seongwu fucked up so bad this time._

Dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila ia terjun dari balkon ini sekarang juga. Ia pasti mati, benar? Akankah ia merasa tenang? Akan ada apa setelah kematian? _Will he be okay? Will this pain end?_

Andai saja _Daniel_ masih ada di sini, mungkin ia akan terbangun karena absennya Seongwu dari balik selimut yang jadi terasa dingin, kemudian mengajak Seongwu kembali ke ranjang. Mungkin mereka akan berpelukan erat dan kembali tidur.

Belum dua puluh empat jam tapi Seongwu sudah merindukan rasanya helaian rambut Daniel di antara jemarinya. Aroma tubuhnya. Suaranya. Tawanya. Tangisnya. Serta seruannya yang meneriakkan, " _Seongwu, please!_ " saat Seongwu mencoba untuk membawa Daniel kembali padanya.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi biasa. Seongwu akan terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang melelahkan. Ia hanya ingin kembali berbaring dan tertidur. Mungkin selamanya, oh, _that sounds nice_.

" _Ehhh_ , aku tidak suka _seafood_."

" _What_? Sejak kapan?"

Seongwu ingat, tentu saja ia ingat. Ia ingat bagaimana Daniel tidak menyentuh hidangan _seafood_ di kencan pertama mereka. Kebetulan sekali pada saat itu tinggal beberapa hari mendekati _Valentine's Day_ , nuansanya begitu romantis, Seongwu tidak perlu khawatir akan merusak suasananya. Namun ia tetap merasa bersalah karena telah sedikit mengacaukan kencan mereka yang harusnya berjalan mulus.

"Aku tidak memberitahu?"

"Kupikir kau hanya tidak suka udang?" Suara yang asing itu bertanya balik, yang membuat Seongwu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Seorang pria jangkung, yang jangkungnya melebihi Daniel sedikit, berdiri di samping Daniel.

Seongwu tidak mengenal pria tersebut, wajahnya asing, suaranya juga.

Seongwu dapat melihat wajah manis Daniel cukup jelas dari tempat di mana ia berdiri. Tangan Seongwu yang sempat menggenggam sekotak kopi instan dingin pun mengembalikan objek tersebut ke tempatnya. Tanpa sadar, sebotol minuman beralkohol ada dalam genggamannya, ia segera pergi ke kasir untuk mengakhiri eksistensinya dalam ruangan ini dan melupakan keperluan penting yang merupakan tujuan awal mengapa Seongwu pergi ke minimarket.

Seharian itu, Seongwu membiarkan dirinya hanya mengkonsumsi air dan biskuit yang ia yakin sudah basi.

 _It's fine, he's fine_.

Semua hal ini tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Pemandangan raut wajah bahagia Daniel tadi siang sepertinya akan melebur di memori Seongwu selamanya.

Syukurlah bila Daniel kini sudah bahagia. Seongwu jadi bisa menangisi kembali memori wajah bahagia Daniel sambil merenungkan dirinya bukanlah yang membuat Daniel dapat tersenyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

Pada saat itu ada seorang wanita rupawan, begitu berwibawa, apa yang dibicarakan pun begitu menarik. Personanya memang menarik, semua orang di sekitar Seongwu begitu mengagung-agungkan wanita tersebut.

 _Song Yujin._ Segala hal tentang dirinya begitu indah hingga Seongwu dibuat penasaran, seperti apa Song Yujin ini? Rasa penasarannya bertambah ketika mereka sering bertukar pandangan di pertemuan penting kantor, rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi percakapan sederhana yang diawali perkenalan, perkenalan tersebut berlanjut pada rasa ketertarikan. Namun rasa penasaran tersebut masih ada.

Hingga suatu hari Seongwu menemukan dirinya berada di situasi yang cukup romantis dengan Yujin. Hatinya menggebu. Ia semakin merasa penasaran dengan wanita yang begitu menarik untuknya ini.

Rasa penasarannya untuk Daniel lama-kelamaan mulai tergantikan, menguap, lalu menghilang.

" _Seongwu, I think I like you. Is this okay?"_

" _Yeah, it's fine."_

.

.

.

 _ **No.**_

 _It's never fine._

Daniel baru saja membuka mulutnya, ia bahkan tidak sempat menyuarakan satu suku kata pun, namun napasnya langsung tertahan. _Oh?_

Ada seseorang. Ada orang lain di rumahnya.

Oh.

Ada suara tawa seorang wanita, begitu menggelitik hingga membuat Daniel merasa penasaran. Ia berandai-andai, apakah semuanya akan berubah bila ia tidak memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dini dari yang telah dijadwalkan hanya karena ia merasa rindu dengan sang kekasih. Atau mungkin inikah pertanda Sang Alam Semesta yang ingin memberitahu bahwa semuanya tidak seindah yang selalu Daniel bayangkan. Daniel tidak tahu apa-apa. Daniel pikir ia begitu mengenal kekasihnya, namun ia salah, ternyata ia tidak cukup mengenal sang kekasih.

Daniel bahkan sudah berdiri di situ selama lima detik, dan semuanya mulai terasa canggung. Jadi ia pun berdehem—membuat pasangan yang sedang asyik bercumbu itu pun spontan berpaling padanya. Mereka sama-sama nampak terkejut. Tampilan mereka terlihat sama, tatanan rambut berantakan, pakaiannya sedikit terbuka, noda lipstik merah menyala terlukis di kulit leher Seongwu, napas mereka memburu.

" _Oh, fuck. Daniel_ — _Baby._ " Seongwu membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan menghadap Daniel. Ia terlihat kelabakan. Seongwu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu; _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you_. _I love you so much._

Namun satu patah kata tak kunjung dilontarkan. Ia pun memejam matanya erat sembari mengumpat dalam hati. Seongwu menghela napasnya kasar.

" _What_?" Yujin juga ikut bangkit, ia terdengar terkejut sekaligus kebgingungan. Wanita itu menatap Seongwu dan Daniel bergantian. Yujin sudah memiliki gagasan mengenai mengapa Seongwu bereaksi seperti ini pada kehadiran pria asing yang memasuki apartemen Seongwu, makanya ia terlihat gusar dan tanpa basa-basi lagi segera hengkang dari tempat huni yang diakui Seongwu miliknya seorang.

Dan tentu saja Yujin sebelumnya percaya pada pengakuan Seongwu mengenai dirinya yang masih sendiri, karena rasanya selama ini mereka baik-baik saja, Seongwu tidak mungkin berbohong padanya, tidak ada yang salah pada Seongwu dari yang Yujin tahu. Namun sekarang Yujin sadar bahwa mungkin ternyata ia tidak cukup tahu.

Ada beberapa saat yang terasa intens di dalam ruangan ini setelah ditinggal hanya berduaan oleh Yujin. Daniel dan Seongwu hanya saling bertatapan. Waktu terus berlalu, dan Seongwu baru menyadari kalau ada genangan air di pelupuk mata kekasihnya yang siap mengalir ke pipi. Terlihat dari bibir Daniel yang bergetar, ia mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

 _Oh. He fucked up so bad._

"Daniel, biar kujelaskan—" Seongwu hendak berbicara secepat mungkin karena ia tidak ingin disanggah oleh Daniel yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak menginginkan penjelasan karena kehadiran Yujin di sini sudah menjelaskan semuanya— _Seongwu fucked up_ , _he could never run away_. Namun Daniel tidak mencoba untuk menyanggah Seongwu, tidak menghentikan _kekasihnya_ yang mencoba untuk membuat sebuah pembelaan.

Ini begitu klise. Daniel membenci momen ini dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, hanya meresapi rasa sakitnya tanpa membuat aksi. Tragedi yang hanya terjadi dalam fiksi kini terjadi pada kehidupannya.

 _But why?! Why?_

Daniel hanya terus menatap Seongwu, kali ini air matanya sudah mengalir ke pipi, membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ada isak tangis dan deru napas yang berat. Daniel pun membekap mulutnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kekasih.

Tangisan Daniel semakin menjadi ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana mungkin dirinya sudah tidak pernah memiliki tempat di hati Seongwu, ia tidak ada lagi dalam benak sang kekasih. Usaha Daniel untuk menahan tangisnya tentu saja gagal, dan ia tidak menahan erangan kesakitannya. Hati Seongwu ikut terenyuh mendengarnya, rasanya seperti dicekik.

"Daniel, a-aku …."

Seongwu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia bahkan tidak berani untuk menghampiri Daniel dan masih terpaku di tempat. Seongwu menyaksikan bagaimana Daniel akhirnya memperlihatkan kembali wajahnya yang sudah banjir air mata. Kedua tangannya bergetar, ia terlihat begitu rapuh.

 _Bajingan_. Seongwu harusnya segera menghampiri Daniel, menenangkannya dengan pelukan. Namun bisikan dalam hatinya segera membisu ketika ingat bahwa dirinya jugalah yang menyebabkan Daniel jadi begini.

 _Seongwu broke Daniel._ Ia benar-benar menghancurkan orang terkasihnya.

 _No_. Bukan ini yang Seongwu inginkan. Ia tidak seharusnya pernah terlena pada Yujin. Seongwu berharap ia dapat mengembalikan waktu. _God, please, please._

 _This is so fucking wrong._

 _Shit, shit, shit. He's losing the love of his life._

Seongwu melihat bagaimana Daniel sedari tadi meremas kain mantelnya. Ada motif titik air yang terlukis di kain mantel tersebut— _oh,_ mantel yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Seongwu kepada sang kekasih yang bertepatan di musim dingin. Mantel tersebut menyelimuti figur Daniel, membuat separuh wajahnya tersembunyi, memperjelas pipi meronanya dan helaian rambut yang basah. Seongwu sempat lupa bahwa sekarang sedang hujan, dan ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana antusiasnya Daniel dengan menembus derasnya hujan hanya demi bertemu kembali sang kekasih.

Daniel mengusap kasar pipinya, bekas air matanya terhapuskan. Lukanya tak terhapuskan.

" _I think ... I think this is the end_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama? Satu tahun? Lebih? Seongwu tidak ingat, dan ia juga tidak peduli pada waktu. Kini hari-hari dijalaninya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali absennya seseorang yang cukup berarti di hidupnya kini membuatnya merasa aneh. Seongwu merasa mungkin karena ia sudah tidak memiliki hal berarti yang membuatnya takut untuk kehilangan, ia jadi merasa berbeda.

Hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukannya, kini dilakukannya seolah hal ini menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Tiap malam kecuali akhir pekan, Seongwu akan menemukan dirinya di klub besar tengah kota yang cukup populer, ia akan menari mengikuti musik keras yang terdengar terlalu bersemangat untuk kehidupannya yang mulai membosankan.

Seongwu tidak pergi di akhir pekan, karena pada akhir pekan tempatnya akan begitu ramai, dan ia menghindari kemungkinan untuk berpapasan dengan Yujin setelah mereka pada akhirnya berpisah tanpa kabar lebih lanjut.

Namun malam ini bukan bagian, dan ia sedari tadi hanya menatapi langit kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa pun kecuali menghela napas panjang. Seongwu mengubah posisinya untuk duduk, menghadap sebuah televisi yang mulai berdebu karena Seongwu mulai malas bersih-bersih sejak harus tinggal sendirian.

Tatapannya teralihkan pada sebuah _video game console_ milik mantan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah ia sentuh lagi. Seongwu bukan seorang _gamer_ , jadi ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk memainkannya bila tidak ada yang 'memaksanya'.

Seongwu menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada malam ini, ia melirik kaca jendela yang basah oleh bulir air hujan. _Hm_. Seongwu bahkan tidak sadar kalau tadi sempat hujan, dan ia baru teringat kalau ia harusnya mengambil jas miliknya yang masih ada di tempat _laundry_ , _ughhh._

Seongwu pada akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang, ia mengambil jaketnya dan ponselnya. Seongwu tidak repot-repot untuk mengganti sandalnya.

"Oh, _fuck_." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sejak harus menghuni apartemennya sendirian, ia jadi terbiasa untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Kunci mobilnya tertinggal, bukan masalah besar, namun suasana hatinya sedang buruk, jadi ia merasa kesal lebih dari seharusnya, eh, meski sesungguhnya setiap hari suasana hatinya terasa selalu buruk.

Seongwu mengambil kunci mobilnya, ia melirik jam di dinding dan seketika panik karena tempat _laundry_ -nya akan tutup setengah jam lagi. _Oh, no, no,no._ Besok adalah hari penting, dan Seongwu amat membutuhkan jasnya untuk dikenakan besok pagi buta.

Seongwu pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat sembari menggerutu, lalu ia sudah di ambang pintu utamanya, dibuka pintu tersebut secara terburu-buru, dan—

 _Dan._

Seongwu spontan melenguh terkejut ketika menemukan terdapat figur seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Seorang pria yang rupa wajahnya selalu ia elu-elukan, dengan helaian rambut basah yang Seongwu rindu untuk dibelai, pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya basah, pemandangan ini sungguh tidak asing.

Pria di hadapannya juga tidak asing. _God._

 _Oh, God._

"Daniel?" Nada bicara Seongwu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia menatap sang _mantan kekasih_ dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar. Untuk beberapa saat, Seongwu seperti tidak dapat berfungsi. Ia takut untuk berkedip, rasanya bila menutup matanya sekejap saja, ia akan kehilangan segalanya lagi.

Seongwu memeriksa baik-baik tampilan figur di hadapannya. Raut wajah naif yang kini memancarkan ketakutan itu seperti menghipnotis Seongwu. Seketika, Seongwu lupa apa yang sebelumnya harus dilakukan.

" _Uhm_ …," Daniel akhirnya bersuara, terdengar sedikit parau, dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Seongwu benar-benar tertarik perhatiannya, ia fokus kembali pada kehadiran pria di hadapannya.

 _Okay._

Daniel terlihat …, _uh, wow._

 _What the actual fuck._

Jadi Daniel kini berdiri di hadapan Seongwu dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, ia menggigil cukup hebat. Daniel terlihat sungguh … _kacau_. Seluruh tubuhnya termasuk pakaian yang semestinya menyelimutinya kini basah, helaian rambutnya pun melekat ke kulit, bulir air mengalir dari dahi ke pipi dan seterusnya. Banyak luka goresan yang masih segar di lengan Daniel dan pipinya, darahnya mengalir—mengotori celana denimnya. Ada noda darah yang melekat di sudut bibir Daniel. Ia tidak beralas kaki.

Kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri itu kini mendekap makin erat karena diperhatikan oleh Seongwu dan merasa sadar diri atas tampilannya.

 _Gosh_ , rasanya Seongwu ingin mendekap erat Daniel, menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan belaian lembut.

 _He just misses Daniel so fucking much, and is still in love._

Suara Daniel dan denting bel elevator membuat Seongwu berhenti memperhatikan tampilan Daniel dan benar-benar menyimaknya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

" _What_?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Ulang Daniel, ia tiba-tiba saja terdengar panik. Daniel nampak lebih ketakutan dari sebelumnya, ia menoleh ke arah di mana elevator berada dan Seongwu bergantian.

Seongwu membuka mulutnya, dan hanya berkata, " _Uhm_."

" _Daniel_?" Ada suara seorang pria, suaranya seperti tidak asing. Namun Seongwu tidak begitu ingat. Sumbernya berasal dari ujung lorong, arah di mana elevator berada, dan mendekat bersama suara langkah kaki sang pemilik suara.

Daniel melenguh terkejut sebagai responnya, dan maju beberapa langkah lebih dekat ke arah Seongwu. Mereka hanya terpisah jarak beberapa senti, Seongwu dapat merasakan hangatnya deru napas Daniel.

" _Pl-please_ — _please._ "

Kini tangan Daniel mencengkram kuat lengan Seongwu, mereka saling bertatapan begitu dekat.

Seongwu melirik pria yang kini berjalan santai mendekati mereka.

Prianya benar-benar tampan. _Benar-benar_ terlihat menarik. Bak seorang model, figurnya membuat Seongwu iri. Pria ini mengenakan pakaian serba-resmi nan mewah, Seongwu menyadari kalau sudut celana kain yang dikenakan pria tersebut terlihat basah.

" _Please, let me in_." Daniel berbicara lagi, nadanya berbisik. " _Help me._ "

Seongwu menoleh lagi pada pria itu, dan mendapati bahwa ia sudah mulai melangkah cepat ke arah mereka dengan raut wajah yang intens.

" _Okay_." Seongwu memberi ruang untuk Daniel masuk ke dalam apartemennya— _well_ , apartemennya dan Daniel yang dulu. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Daniel memasuki apartemen bersama Seongwu.

Derap langkah cepat berubah menjadi lari.

Seongwu bersumpah, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, atau entah dirinya yang lambat, namun sebelum benar-benar dapat menutup pintunya, ia dapat merasakan pintu itu ditahan. Ada tangan yang mendorong kembali pintu tersebut untuk terbuka, Seongwu dapat mendengar,

"Kwon Daniel, _it's_ _time to go home._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _\+ Nah, kalau ini kayaknya dilanjut, aku bisa deh. Tapi kalau gak melanggar janji, namanya bukan aku huhu._


End file.
